


Love Can Come From Failure

by Reay_Of_Sunshine



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Future power couple in the makings, I used to think it was twelve years before but they meet 30 years before red legion, Slow Build, Zavala being sweet sometimes, Zavala falls in love with the one class that makes him feel uncomfortable, Zavala lives in a bachelors cabin, but it will jump to current time eventually, if I am too OOC I’m sorryyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reay_Of_Sunshine/pseuds/Reay_Of_Sunshine
Summary: A recent Awoken Hunter is put in a FireTeam to do a simple Network steal but it becomes dreadfully apparent that they aren’t ready for what battles are coming to face them.During this time the Tower was not complete and it takes place thirty years before Red Legions attack on the Traveler.





	1. Kindness

Ruhyne was one of the most recent awoken this season brought, she was a pale green color with neon yellow eyes, her dark black hair forming in a beautiful side bob but remained choppy towards her back, her body wasn’t quiet built for Hunter jumping just yet. She was a fighter from the very start, that was certain as her first response to someone offering to help her up when she awoke was “I’ve got this, I don’t need help” it wasn’t long before she began going in missions with a Fireteam, who quickly grew to be her friends.  
She had never actually met the Vanguard before, and they didn’t seem to acknowledge her due to her small start, When her Fireteam was asked by the Vanguard on a mission it truly was a shocker for all of them but they quickly agreed. They suited up and headed to IO, the planet where she first laid eyes on life since the land before time “Just a simple run in and run out, shouldn’t be any issue” a Titan female spoke as she noticed a few knees bouncing with a few other nervous ticks “Your job is to recover Cabal Tech for our troops and then carry it back to the cargo hold, most importantly, Don’t die out there, Kinderguardians” she gave them a nod as the ship’s hull opened slowly, the blinding sun shining upon huddled seats. 

When they arrived at the Cabal drilled tunnel a few wanted to turn away before the fight really began “No we aren’t going to wimp out just because someone would rather be back at the Tower, come on” Ruhyne grabbed the other smaller Hunter and turned him around, pushing him into the entrance. When they made it to this open cave area with Cabal technology conveniently placed in a firefight way it became suddenly clear there was no Technology in this room like they were once told, instead a static sound ran through their ears as a blue light shown at their only exit, a Minotaur triple its regular size appeared with a loud robotic scream, other small goblins and hobgoblins appeared scattered around the room, before they could react much their light suddenly left them “We shouldn’t be here” a Warlock spoke as her hands build up with energy, The group of twelve inexperienced guardians fought as best as they could, it became very apparent this was a suicide mission. Someone was trying to get a distress symbol out before they landed on the ground with a loud thud, a hobgoblin’s laser had burned right through their chest. 

Ruhyne used all her strength to form a super as she sliced at the large Minotaur’s legs, it rose it’s foot up and slammed it down on the ground sending her flying into a Cabal crate, her back burned and she yelled at contact as her whole body tried to recover she looked around and saw only a few were left and they were dropping quickly, she stood and her back shot large strikes of pain through her “I need a little fix, Davy” she had moved behind the crate now, hiding from the bullets blazing as she summoned her ghost, Davy, to heal her. 

Her helmet shown how they barely took a dent on this massive Minotaur’s life, she pulled out her Teslco and started to fire as much as she could with the four remaining guardians. Working her way over to one of her Titan friends whilst he took as much cover as he could “We need backup, fast! We’re dropping like flies here and they don’t send in a Calvary quick we’re all going to-“ the Titan’s body slammed into the wall beside him as his head made contact with a stray bullet, Ruhyne gasped and her initial instinct was to grab him, she was in and out of shock by now everything sounded muffled and far gone as she laid the Titan down gently, grabbing her heavy ammo and pushing it inside of her rocket launcher.

She ran forward and aimed at the beast that looked down upon her with a fiery red orb as she flipped the switch of safety and took the shot. The Minotaur’s balance wavered as it went backwards just a bit, it’s hands moving towards its eye before it regained his balance, grabbing her with his fist “Let me go you stupid robot!” She yelled as a warlock sliced fire at its legs, it’s hands clenched on instinct and Ruhyne felt her body being crushed. Her scream didn’t even sound like it came from her, it was so distant she couldn’t hear the sound of her friends that had used their heavies in a last attempt. The arm of the Minotaur broke off as three canon shots hit the tendons in a perfect position, sadly enough Ruhyne and the arm went flying to a side of the cave as the Minotaur mercilessly stomped on the only Warlock, Ruhyne’s strangled cries hurt her voice as she crawled her way out of the limp robotic hand, she saw a small tunnel that was just big enough for a guardian to squeeze into and crawled inside.

She laid there as the two remaining members screamed and gunshots suddenly ceased, she froze to listen for any sort of indication they had won but was crushed by reality as she heart a goblin’s cry in idle mode. She fumbled with the straps of her leg pocket as she pulled her ghost out “This is FireTeam requesting Calvary at IO,” she coughed aggressively and whimpered at the feeling of her ribs shifting incorrectly “We were ambushed and I don’t think anyone else is alive” her voice was raspy and broken and she began to accept she might not be alive by the time they get there as well. “Please, if you’re out there help us!” She heaved out of dead lungs before inhale too much air for her body to handle, she quickly realizes her breathing is worse as she lays on the ground and drags herself against a rock “Davy you’re supposed to heal me” she spoke giving him a glare “I can’t, it’s not working” she started to feel tired and forced herself to stay awake. 

Back on EDZ the temporary Tower was quiet until the emergency signal made it’s way into the control room, Zavala grimaced at the panel as her transmission came in as a pre-recording “I need you to send an emergency evacuation team for Fire-squadron 72 on IO,” he turned and yelled to the humans behind large holographic screens “Sir all of our emergency evacuations are out as well as our Vanguard recruits” a man spoke as he eyed his screen checking every Guardian’s status. “Then get me a ship ready, we aren’t going to sit by while Guardians lives are at stake” he quickly suited up as he made his way to the hangar, Amanda’s mother calling him over “Zavala! We have your ship ready right here, try not to break it this time Alright?” Zavala however did not laugh and set the controls before speeding off of the launchpad, Amanda’s mother was quick to shake off the encounter “It must not be a good call then,” she simply said to herself as she returned to the latest sparrow she had set across her desk.

Zavala followed the tracking beacon to the drill hole to see the door is sealed shut, he broke off a piece of Cabal fencing and pushed it in between the patterned door until he pried it open. He was quickly met with stray bullets and even his light was no longer with him as he entered, he saw the Minotaur stand proudly above eleven corpses in a boasting manner, making Zavala’s first clench and his arm was surrounded by blue electricity as his whole body seemed to be charged he ran at the Minotaur and slammed his fist dead in the center of the Minotaur’s chest, ripping out a blue canister of Vex Milk and throwing it to the side, landing as the Minotaur toppled over and laided lifeless across the battlefield. 

Zavala checked every Guardian and soon realized everyone was already gone. He counted the body count again in his mind as grief tightened his eyebrows “eleven...” he paused, one was missing. He scoured the area and looked at every spot he could imagine before he noticed a blood trail seemingly drug from the disembodied hand. He walked towards it and noticed the hidden cave tunnel that was almost invisible to the naked eye, he slid through and it wasn’t long before he found Ruhyne, who was having a hard time staying awake “Guardian” he called out as he quickened his pace to rest on his knees beside her “They really did send in the Calvary, how sweet” Zavala recognized her voice before a lump caught in her throat and her body burst into a painful coughing fit, “Ghost, you can heal her now the enemy has been destroyed” Davy quickly to to work on healing her in small bits, it calmed her but the tears were still running “I’m such a coward” she cried out, though Zavala was uncertain how to address crying, he knew courage when he seen it “You did all that you could, we were foolish to believe it was a simple mission, I am sorry for you and your fireteam” he spoke gently as he sat with her, Davy flew around her heading different areas while Zavala Let her cry for as long as she would need. 

Ruhyne went to sit up as her body felt already so much better than before, Zavala gently touched her back and helped her “What am I going to tell their friends and family when I get back? They’re going to ask so many questions.. I should’ve went with them” she pressed her head in her hands and Zavala was internally freaking out “I’ll explain everything, let’s get you to a doctor, Alright?” He helped her up and she leaned on him as they headed through the cave. Zavala blocked her view from her fallen teammates as she couldn’t stop her eyes from wandering “Keep your eyes on me, Guardian” he says softly as he stops to let her step over the small Cabal door frame, taking small steps at a time climbing out of the cave as she refuses to be picked up.

There’s a brief moment when he leaves to make a few calls before he leads her into his ship and gently sets her in the passenger side, pressing a few buttons before taking off towards the EDZ, Ruhyne stared at the console the entire time as her mind kept relaying exactly what questions are going to be thrown at her in that large hospital floor and how wrong she was. Ruhyne looked up at the window once the Tower came into view, but instead of him pulling up to it he passed it “where?” She barely got it out before he responded “I’m making arrangements for you to be in a more suitable area for your recovery” he stared ahead as she eyed him from the side. 

They landed beside a medium sized Cabin, but the view was stunning, trees scattered around the Cabin in a circular design as a large stream came across the right side of the house and traced the backyard beautifully, a shed laid far to the left with a large wood chopping section closely beside it, and from their landing perspective the Traveler shown beautiful across the front of the Cabin that shown the Moroccan styled trinkets that cluttered the large front covered porch.  
She noticed another ship had already landed and doctors quickly saw to her needs as she was lost in the beauty that truly was a home she’d never seen before.

 

Hours later she could only assume this is his home, she laid on a cleaner looking couch staring at the ceiling with fur blankets resting gently on top of her frame that rose and fell. She had looked across from her in this spacious Livingroom/Kitchen area to see a large fireplace with a Wardog’s head resting farther above it in a more rustic styled fashion all the colors exuded Browns oranges and grays, minus the Pink, Green, and yellow lanterns that hung in many areas of the humble abode. “I see you’re awake” Zavala came in, his appearance was one she did not expect as he strode into the room in a black tight fitting t-shirt with crimson red cargo pants to follow. she used an arm to keep her head up as she finally spoke up “This is your house, right?” “Indeed, but I have decided to let you stay here for as long as you need, I will return to a apartment in the Tower until you are ready to get back out there” he spoke with such certainty, she was blown away as she quickly sat up and regretted that instantly as all of her bones seemed to shift and her wrapped up chest under a extremely large t-shirt seemed to tighten even deeper into her skin, she winced and bit her lip and forced herself to accept this pain, she deserved it “I couldn’t possibly kick you out of house and home-“ she spoke in small breaths as he simply wouldn’t hear it “There will be no arguing on this matter, I’ll be gone in a few and you may relax how you deem appropriate” he simply nodded to her before she could even thank him, he left her alone again with just her Ghost to keep her company.


	2. The Essentials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected guest.

Ruhyne has the whole Cabin to herself by now, it was late and she really had so much on her mind that began to weight on her all at once. Davy hovered above her with his blue orb illuminating her face blending with her yellow eyes “I honestly shouldn’t be here” she spoke up from the deafening silence “Nonsense, we should appreciate the hospitality” Davy chirped in response as she sighed gently, struggling to turn over on her side before muttering a small “Goodnight Davy” from her cocoon of fur blankets. 

The next morning she decided to try and make breakfast, his kitchen was extremely beautiful yet you could tell the masculine colors were very dominate, Especially with the dark grey counters. She opened up the high tech fridge and rummaged through till she found enough items to create her own type of sandwich, which she gladly wolfed down wile she sat at the bar section. Davy sighed and flew around a bit “You really should be careful you know, You could choke to death and I may not feel like reviving you” He sassed and she scoffed, flicking his shell away as it suddenly dawned on her the clothes she wore was not her own. She wore a large t-shirt that draped past her thighs with a pair of sweats that was double tied around her waistline, it smelt faintly of a men’s Cologne and she couldn’t help but smirk. 

Later in the evening she decided to gaze at the beautiful backyard scenery after eavesdropping every room she could find and wondered how long it took him to set this place up “You know I thought all the Vanguard lived in large lofts in the Tower, holding parties for only those they deemed worthy” she spoke to her Ghost, but stopping when she saw a ship fly overhead and land in the front garden.   
She headed towards the door and peaked out with her guard never faltering “Don’t shoot, it’s the Vanguard!” Cayde’s voice rung true and loud as she saw hands of surrender behind a stone fence “Cayde-6, A pleasure” he stood and brushed himself off, inviting himself in without bothering to ask “Zavala said a new recruit has stolen his nest, figured I’d drop by to pick up a few at the armory” she followed the other hunter as he strode towards the fireplace “Armory? Where exactly is that-“ He pressed a stone that brought up a holographic keypad, typing in a list of numbers before a large click was heard and the fireplace slowly rotated to reveal countless exotic weapons “Well, mark me.” She crossed her arms as he set a few weapons on the hardwood ground “Oh um don’t tell Zavala I was here, I’m simply ‘borrowing’ it without asking, M’kay?” Ruhyne laughed “Your secret is safe with me” she traced a ‘X’ across her upper chest markings as he finished up and closed the armory back to its original spot. 

She helped him load up and they shared a few jokes, she fell silent when he brought up previous events “Hey, don’t let it keep ya down. You’ll get back in the field in no time, okay Hotshot?” She nodded “be careful out there, oh and bring those back so Zavala doesn’t kill me!” He laughs as he starts up his ship “Trust me he’s all muscle but softer than a teddy bear, Utterly harmless!” She laughed and waved as he saluted back before taking off into orbit to do Traveler knows what.

It was around dinner time and Ruhyne had decided to make soup. She found all the ingredients she would need and let it simmer over an open grill for an hour, she opened all the cabinets to try and find some type of bowl before she heard an unmistaken knock at the door. She grabbed her hunter’s knife and quietly slipped to the door, opening it quickly to reveal a headlight struck gaze from Zavala “Guardian, I apologize for coming back so early but it appears I left most of my items here..would you mind if I finished grabbing them?” She smiled and tucked her knife into the sweatpant’s double tie, Stepping aside to make room “Of course, This is your house after all” she closes the door behind him. 

He’s quick to pick up the faint smell of good cooking “Oh, I see you’ve learnt your way around the house already” he comments as he makes his way to his bathroom and gathers a few essentials such as toothbrush and body spray “I hope you don’t mind” she spoke from the hallway as he made his way into different rooms, she was willing to stop the conversation there but the feeling of guilt weighed heavy on her shoulders “Hey have you ate?” She blurted out before she could really think on that question, something so simple yet it would really mean a lot to her. “No actually I was planning on heading to the Ramen shop for my usual” she softly sighed, feeling less forced she added “You know dinners ready, if you like soup that is” He came back into the hall with a bag holding various items he forgot to take when he left “I don’t want to intrude, you’d probably want your privacy for a while” he said as he stopped in front of her, she stood only about seven inches shorter but she really felt smaller “I insist, you’re not a bother at all, and I feel like I owe you” she heads to the kitchen and pulls out an extra bowl, filling it with a decent amount of soup from the giant crockpot “You do not owe me, Guardian” he said as he sat on a barstool “I do have a name by the way, It’s Ruhyne” she set the bowl across the the counter and in front of him, he thanked her as she turned away to fill her bowl up.  
Later after a peaceful dinner he had already finished packing and was heading out the door before he turned to gaze at the awoken female “I thank you for the meal, it was quite delicious” he smiled down at her with one eyebrow raised “No problem, Vanguard” she grinned.


	3. A shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruhyne can finally let some stress go

Ruhyne decided that his bed may be more comforting than his couch, so she took her favorite blanket and made herself slightly at home before falling into a deep sleep.

Blood scattered the ground around her, the smell of freshly ground dirt enveloped the air like a swarming cloud as Ruhyne began to cough, falling to her knees she met the eyes of one of her fallen friends, that seemingly glared at her. She screamed and crawled backwards, she quickly hit another body and then another, all had the same look across their face.

Ruhyne shot up from her spot on the bed as the dull morning light greeted her, she clutched her chest as she tried to wipe the growing tears on her face, Davy appearing and hovering into her lap “Hey, just breathe” he says and she gently takes the Shell in her hands, taking a moment to calm herself as she couldn’t help but cry more at her favorite Ghost “I’m so glad I didn’t lose you, lil buddy” she spoke as she relaxed. Making her way into the kitchen to reheat some of the left over soup “Goal for today; shower” she simply said as Davy flew about “You wouldn’t mind putting on some tunes, would you?” She asked him and he brought up her old radio, that softly played the tune of ‘end of the world’ by Skeeter Davis “You know I can do so much more than play music and save your butt” Davy spoke above the ambient music, she smirked “Till I find that out I’d like to just hear my music, thank you.” Her stomach ended their soft banter with a loud growl, she heated up the soup and made her way to the couch being careful not to burn herself as she enjoyed her breakfast. 

She began to snoop at some of Zavala’s possessions, nothing major except Book titles and collections he doesn’t mention to anyone. She would often pick up a book and read a few pages before sliding it back into its rightful spot on the shelves but she began to get restless, she’s a hunter and they need action or they will go insane with boredom. Almost on Queue she heard the faint soft knock from the front door “Which Vanguard is it today?” She asked Davy in a joking tone, but was blown away when Ikora was indeed waiting for her “Ah, Ruhyne. I do hope you’re settling in okay” she spoke with an elegance that made Ruhyne relax around her “I ended up bringing you some Hunter robes, Cayde insisted that you needed some. Zavala isn’t quite your size” Ruhyne looked down at the baggy attire she wore with a small grin “It appears he isn’t, thank you it truly means a lot” she spoke as she took the clothes from the woman, before excusing herself to take a shower as Ikora May do as she pleases.

Ruhyne tossed the shirt and baggy sweats to the side, examining her wrapped up chest at first with curiosity. She peeled away the bandages with hesitance as all the physical signs were completely gone, minus the dried blood in previous areas that reminded her how truly lucky she was. She tinkered with the shower for a good solid minute to try and figure out the controls before her skin was met with a just above average heat that sent goosebumps across her body, she really appreciated the simple things at this time and didn’t leave that shower until she felt like a newborn awoken. 

Ruhyne got dressed in a sports tank top with leggings and headed out, Rubbing her hair gently with a towel as she noticed Ikora on the back porch, seemingly relaxing. She headed out and joined her silently “I am honestly surprised Zavala let a Hunter run his home” she turned to catch Ruhyne’s slightly confused gaze “Forgive me, it’s just that Zavala has made it very clear Hunters move too much, it makes him uncomfortable” Ruhyne gave her a shifty smirk “Is that so?” Ikora smiled and they shared a peaceful moment of silence. “I don’t know exactly what happened in that Cabal vent but I do know loosing someone can be hard” Ikora spoke, Ruhyne simply stared at the stream “I knew everyone on that fireteam, we were friends..I honestly believe it was our destiny to die in that pit, but Zavala still came, if even a moment later I would have joined them.. Am I grateful? Yes.. yes of course.. But I’m not worthy of walking away in this” Ikora looked to the Hunter that rested upon a slab of stone, she gently touched her shoulder “Hunter you must not think of the damages, only the future. If you get stuck in the past you’ll never see what you need to do when the time comes. So you have heartache, but you must suck it up and move past it, so that one day you can save another” Ruhyne took the hand of the Vanguard with a soft smile “Thanks, Ikora...” Ruhyne was able to unload all of her conflicting thoughts to Ikora, feeling a strong connection and ability to share everything with no fear. Ikora absorbed all of her information and spoke to her as an equal, reminding her that everyone will suffer in this life. 

Ikora stayed for a good while before having to leave, when she returned to the temporary hanger area of the unfinished Tower she saw Zavala working with a few other humans “Zavala” she called and he turned to meet her, excusing himself before joining her “Your Hunter is doing quite well” she speaks and he seems to relax “Is she settling in okay?” He asks as they walk together “I have full authority to believe you did what was best, she truly can mend the damage there” Ikora said as she watched his stature move seemingly less forced “She May be bored out of her mind at times but at least she will be safe” she added and he smiled “Now that is good news, indeed”


	4. Listen

Ruhyne continued to stay for a weeks time after her last encounter with Ikora, every morning she would wake up and train herself to get back into the field, Often climbing and jumping in the large woodland behind the Cabin for leverage. She didn’t feel like she should take his home any longer and with every morning she grew stronger to finally leave, This morning however her whole body seemed to be screaming at her, she was currently sprawled out across the bed with her arm asleep and almost every joint throwing a burning sensation through her body “Davy, I’m dying” she said muffled by the pillow her face currently rested on “I warned you over exhaustion would get you” she sighed and practically dragged herself out of bed, which took a good ten minutes. 

She decided that she would leave before noon, go back to her living space on her ship and live a somewhat normal life. She stripped the bed and got to work on washing them, collecting all of her clothes littered across the floor and putting them inside of a bag. 

She was indeed ready to go by noon with the house almost untouched, she still felt bad for kicking him out and reminded herself to thank him somehow. She gathered all her items inside of her ship and took one last look at the Cabin “You know I could get used to a place like this” she told Davy who simply agreed with her, reluctant to leave the one place that felt like home. 

She would spend months after that doing Vanguard operations with the full intent on paying him back, she noticed at this time people were relying on him for plans and most of the time she disagreed on his actions, much to her dismay. She would never forget what he did for her but when she starts to hear of more Guardians falling in the line of battle, She decides to speak her mind “Squadron eight will rally on the left as Sector nine will be barricaded for further entry into the main gate, if this works we will have full control of the Fallen base” Ruhyne quickly noticed how a team would be surrounded before they would even enter the main gate and cut him off “Zavala, you do realize once you hit this marker,” she pointed at the map on the large table they all gathered at “A whole lot of pissed of Fallen are going to go right for our team, they wouldn’t even make it to the entry way before the entire clan would emerge” Zavala didn’t like to be questioned, but he listened to her as she spoke with her eyes staring deep into his without shying away “Then let us hope our Guardians are prepared to fight, let’s get this done” he nodded at everyone but Ruhyne still didn’t back down as everyone began to leave.

“I don’t think you’re thinking this through” she spoke as they stood alone in the conference room “I’ll have you know I’ve led countless attacks before, you shouldn’t worry” he turned his back on her and she felt like she was being brushed off. Ruhyne slammed her fist on the table that made him turn quickly “I’m telling you, you’re going to get them killed! Just like the attack on IO last week, and the EDZ massacre last month! You have to look at these Guardians as people, Zavala, you can’t put them in expecting everything to follow your plan without a hitch.” He leaned back slightly as she spoke with such fire, he felt offended that she would accuse him for such burdens he already carried against himself “You know nothing of sacrifice, You can’t just decide that you have the final say, we have council meetings for a reason. I hold myself fully accountable for those crimes but I refuse to be treated like I’m lesser than you.” His voice never lost it’s tone but she could see how well he held it in as he approached her with little effort, standing too close for the Hunter’s comfort “Zavala these people will die if you don’t change the plan, I don’t want you to put another notch in your belt when there’s a much better way of doing this” her gaze hardened as he refused to join her, she turned away from him and left the Conference room with the full intent of picking up the first raid she saw and scattering bullets into as many creatures she would see.

The next day Ruhyne perched on a crane’s stabilizer as she watched the Fireteam leave with smiling faces and she knew that they wouldn’t come back. 

“Squadron eight, You are a go for section two” The Fireteam leader responded with conformation as they worked further into the nest, Zavala could see their tracking beacons on the hologram in front of him as he relayed the plan continuously in his mind.  
They made it two section two, then section five, then section nine was just on the horizon. Zavala didn’t have time to stop himself from contacting the Fireteam leader “I need recall on Squarden Eight, you and your team need to make your way to the left wing, there’s a ventilation shaft nearing the quarters, If you can find a way to get inside of that Air shaft you can bypass the Nest and plant the bomb without any warning” Zavala always discussed changes before they were set in motion, but this time he spoke from somewhere else in his mind, almost as if he was set on Autopilot. 

“Section Eight Affirmative, Bomb is planted, let’s get that ship over here to take us home, Eh?” The male Fireteam leader watched his group high five each other with carefree attitudes and it made him proud that no light was lost that day. 

Ruhyne was shocked when she saw the Fireteam’s return “Would ya look at that, Davy” she spoke as she walked towards the Crowd. “Looks like you were wrong” Davy chattered in her ear as she stood slightly baffled that the plan worked with no deaths, her eyes showered the crowd until she locked eyes with those same blue orbs she’d became quite familiar with, he motioned for her to join him as he stood beneath a canopy of drapery leaning against a concrete wall. She exchanged a look with Davy before she made her way over to the Titan “I stand corrected, you know what you’re doing” she spoke as he let her at first “No, I didn’t, You were right.” She paused and looked at him with confusion “You mean you didn’t go through with the ambush?” “No, I began to take a step back and realize what’s more important.” She smiled softly with her hands on her hips as they both watched the Fireteam be welcomed by family and friends who were glad to see they made it home safely.


	5. Alone

A week later Ruhyne had started altering her schedule, attacking more camps on IO and returning late to the Tower, it became a regular thing to eat dinner alone every night and then head to her cozy well worn apartment. She made her way to her favorite restaurant, Spicy Ramen, and took a seat “Same as Usual, Gurdian?” The older lady at the counter asked and she simply nodded as she stared at the counter with a tired pout, she longed to sleep but she knew she’d wake up sick if she didn’t order something first. 

When her food slid in front of her she waisted no time grabbing her fork and setting up her napkins “Ruhyne?” She heard that sweet smooth voice and turned to see Zavala heading her way, seemingly just as tired as her “Oh, hey Commander” she simply smiled and continued with her food not expecting him to sit beside her “I’ll have just a drink” the Older lady went about the list and he chose which best suited him today, which happened to be an alcoholic beverage. “How was the attack on IO?” He asked her as she shrugged “They highjacked most of our Coms, couldn’t get much done today but I did take out a Taken Servitor in the process” he nodded as his drink arrived and he took a casual sip from it “Late nights are what keep us in the business, it’s not like they understand nine to five” he picked, she’s so surprised at this new side of ’Big Strong Commander’ that she almost forgot to laugh, which when she in fact did laugh she noticed how his tense shoulders softened.

“You look tired” She simply said and he smirked softly “I am, but judging by the dark circles under you eyes you aren’t far behind either.” by now he was halfway done with his beverage, and she was nearly done with her dinner when she decided what to say next “Does it ever get overbearing? Being a Commander I mean-“ “It can be, you just have to filter what’s important to do now, and save the rest for later. I appreciate that these people have entrusted their lives in our hands but it does indeed get heavy in the face of darkness..” she saw how his eyes looked so distant as he stared at the glass holding his drink, she gently touched his forearm with a reassuring smile “Hey whatever hell they throw at you, I’m sure you’ll knock em dead just like the rest” she removed her arm quickly and finished up her ramen as he smiled “Thank you, Guardian” she sighed whilst chewing “No worries, Commander” 

She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulders as she stood “I have a midday shift I may as well get a few hours in,” she spoke as she tipped the service and walked past Zavala towards the Apartments before stopping, she turned to look at him “See you later, Calvary” she gave him a miniature salute and walked towards her home as Zavala was left to finish his drink in content silence. 

She awoke with Davy urging her more than anything, practically blowing a fuse with the high pitched chatter “What? Stop yelling so damn much-“ “You’re needed! There’s been a Fallen attack on the main floor of the Tower and they need Guardians!” She sat up quickly and practically threw on her gear, grabbing her gun as she headed out towards the main lower deck staircase. She could hear gunshots and some screams, Fallen clicked their teeth as she made her way around the corner seeing five in her path. She was quick to shoot the three further away and clock the two with her trusted hidden knife, grabbing the last one’s body to push it further into the blade before following the sound of voices “I need someone to distract them from the main hall, other block them from the main staircase, At all costs do not let them leave this level!” Zavala’s voice rang loud and true as she turned the corner to see a fireteam already preparing as a few shoot down corridors “Zavala! I’m here, I can distract them” she spoke as she jogged towards them with a confident grin “Go and show them the ways of a hunter, we’ll be scouring for survivors” she nodded and ran down the corridor with her gun locked and loaded.

 

Being a distraction is one of her best attributes, she doesn’t go for the kill per say, but mearly stabs them to get them nice and riled up “Approaching target now” she spoke over the Coms as a Dreg screeched at her, she slid beneath it and stabbed its shin in the process, kicking the Vandal behind it with a good blow “Come on everybody follow the Awoken, ever played that as a kid?” Ruhyne slammed another Dreg into the wall as she teased them enough to make them heavily pissed, their guns releasing that familiar sound as she jumped out of the way. She began to jump from the left to the right in a comedic way “Your distraction is working well, we’re sealing off the main gate. Keep them active” she landed on top of one and wrapped her knees around a Maurder’s head, plunging the knife deep inside the fabric of the hood as it landed with a soft squish. She jumped off of the body just in time with a cocky grin, not realizing the Captain until it slammed its fist into her stomach, making her fly across the room and she slid on her knees to a tight stop. 

Ruhyne dragged herself lightly as she called upon Davy, healing her in certain areas as the Fallen approached her with mocking clicks and squinting eyes, she tucked Davy back into her side bags as she flipped her gun in between her fingers “Oh I see, there’s one, two, three, four..” she faded her counting “And only one of me, What’s a poor Hunter going to do?” The Fallen didn’t have enough time once her Super made a loud charged sound and her body became filled with purple electricity, she went to town painting the walls purple with Fallen until the double blades finally gave out. Ruhyne gently fell to her knees as she regained her breath “Please tell me you got the gate shut” she spoke over Coms with labored words “Affirmative, Fallen have been eliminated on all floors, what’s your status?” “A bunch of dead Fallen as well, let’s get this cleaned up” she spoke as she headed towards the main staircase to rejoin her team, not noticing the small chip placed firmly on her bag.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I know probably has a lot of issues but and for that I do apologize!


End file.
